fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Namikaze Clan
Ideology The Narashi clan prides itself on it's very tight-nit family bonds, and it's loyalty towards those around them. Being there for the founding of Konohagakure, and being proud of what the village as become, they find themselves to be rather important for the growth and protection of the village. While they don't have some of the amazing abilities that other founding clans such as the Senju and Uchiha have, or the political history of the Hatake, the clan has been a stalwart hand in Konoha. Believers in the great Will of Fire, the clan has an unending will to protect the village, willing to die for their village. Clan History A clan that traces their origins to the beginning of Konhagakure itself. During the founding of the village, during the time that the Senju and Uchiha were forming their alliance of sorts, a small village of shinobi from the outskirts of Hi no Kuni came to join the village. Within this group of Shinobi was a young ninja by the name of Namikaze Minoru. Minoru was somewhat of a defender of the small township he came from, and he had grown to be an incredibly fast shinobi, he claimed he gained this strength from constantly running with the animals of the forest around where he lived. And. very specifically, a family of Hyena's which he gained a close relationship with during his time there. Minoru was a strong shinobi during the early years of Konoha, and he quickly found a clan of shinobi forming around him. The young shinobi fell in love with Konoha, and the Namikaze clan was founded. His immediate family becoming the leaders of the clan. The clan quickly became known in the village for the intense speed even some of the non-shinobi seemed to have. The clan's main training coming along side the fast animals in the forests of Hi no Kuni. The original leader of the clan, Minoru, died shortly before the first Shinobi World. The Clan, due to this, was not as effective as many would have thought. As they were in a time of incredible change, many of their shinobi found themselves distracted from the world. The clan still helped greatly in the war effort, and many shinobi within were commended for their work. The second leader of the clan, Minoru's only child, Mio, was a rather weak boy in combat, and despite his fathers advanced age at death, Mio was rather young, being only 17 at the time that he was supposed to be leader. For this reason, the Council of Elders was formed, to help guide the young and Naive leader. The clan continued on. Helping Konoha through it's war efforts in both the Second and Third Shinobi wars. Mio's son, Mitsuaki, took over the clan after his father's death in the third war. The clan grew strong, and their renown for being the speedsters of Konoha grew. After the shinobi wars ended, the Namikaze clan focused most of their efforts into, as opposed to being active members of the shinobi forces, becoming great teachers. Many in the clan working for the shinobi academy. Clan Hierarchy The Namikaze clan is heralded by a council of elders like many of the first clans in Konoha are. This council usually is composed of 3 members, with each having been formerly powerful shinobi members. This council is the final say on all conflict in the clan, of all decisions. While they have final say, and operate as the voice of the clan, it is rare that they go against the whims of the clan as a whole. The clan is, after all, build around selflessness. The wisdom of the elder council is important to the clan, and decrees from them are usually followed to the letter, The head of the Namikaze clan is "chosen" by this council. It is in extremely rare instances that a Namikaze Council would have to do this. In most instances, the head of the clan belongs to a central family. This head would have been the son of the former leader, and this leaders son would be the next clan head. Son being used because, if the clan head has a son, the son is the heir, even if the clan leader as a daughter elder than his son. In the instance where a clan leader has only daughters, then and only then would a female become the heir. If a clan leader has no children, this is when the council would chose the next clan leader. There are no main or branch houses in the Namikaze clan. There is the central family, but outside of this small family, all clan members are seen as equals. Clan Trait This clan doesn't have any Kekkei Genkai or Hijutsu. However, the clan is usually known to have incredibly fast shinobi. This extends to the jutsu many of them tend to keep in their repertoire. The clan members keep many techniques that are designed to bring them up to, or keep them at, incredible speeds. This is the main thing that sets members of the Namikaze apart from many other in the shinobi world. Any member of the clan worth their weight in salt is an impressive speedster, able to dart around battlefields with the best of them.